Pretear: The Last Sunset
by Lady Elements
Summary: After an accident Hayate and the others are in search for a new Prêtear will they succeed with their mission or will this new Princess of Disaster destroy them. HXH MXOcc HXOcc


**Title: **Pretear: The Last Sunset  
**Author:** Lady Elements  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretear but, in my dreams...  
**Summary:** After an accident Hayate and the others are in search for a new Prêtear will they succeed with their mission or will this new Princess of Disaster destroy them.  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** Well hope I'll have some reviews with this story. I'm very happy to write stories but, please give me at least 1 review. Pleaseeee.

---

She looked at him tears falling from her beautiful eyes not believing what she was hearing. How could he be like this? After so many years that passed he didn't say those three words...He didn't say 'I love you'. Why? Why didn't he speak about his undying love to her. That's all she wanted to hear. Those three words would have made her the happiest girl on the world but, he didn't said anything...he just looked at the floor avoiding her eyes and when he finally opened his mouth he didn't said what she wanted to hear. No instead he said what she didn't whished to hear and those words were:

"I'm sorry..."

A jet black light streaked with a very dark blue suddenly acme from her chest as all her friends gasped in shock not believing what was happening. History was repeating only this time it will sure leave a wound in their hearts.

---

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" yelled a 16 years old Anna Hotaru. "Finally we have vacation." she said jumping and twirling around laughing. But, that's just how she was. A cheerful girl that always believed in her strength and will power. As a gentle breeze blow her jet black hair streaked with blood red she closed her closed her chocolate brown ones letting it touch her face.

"Huh, I fell so vigorous I think I'll jog home." she smiled starting to jog. As she jogged the wind touched her face. Sprinting up she went faster and faster twirling and dancing. The park appeared in her front making her stop.

"MARONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" yelled Anna her best friend name. Soon a 16 years old brunette with dark blue eyes came into view. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a blue knee skirt.

"Hi, Anna-chan" she said jumping in the girls arms "I didn't saw in a very long time." she said looking up

"Yeah, we were only 7 when I moved. I can't believe I finally meet you. When that letter arrived I was so happy I couldn't sleep to well." she said

"And by that you mean you slept like a baby." said Maron looking at her best friend

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." start Anna to laugh hysterical "How did you find out?" she asked

"I know you very well. It's just like you to sleep so deep."

Hearing this Anna glared a little at Maron then the two start laughing.

"Let's go for an ice-cream. Then well talk about what happened all those years." said Maron

"But, I thought I explained everything in those letters I send to you." said Anna

"Yeah, you said but, I think you still have some things to tell me."

"Yes I do have."

"See?"

"I want ice-cream now. So let's go." and taking her hand Anna rune to the first stand that appeared in her view

"What flavor do you want girls?" asked the man

"Ahhh, a mint ice-cream and..." said Anna looking at Maron

"...chocolate with vanilla." answered the girl

"Here you go." said the man giving the girls their ice-creams

Sitting down on a close bench the two starts eating their ice-creams talking what happened all those years. It felt very good to talk to each other face to face after so many years.

"Huh, it's getting pretty late." said Anna looking in the sun's direction which was setting

"It looks so beautiful..." said Maron fascinated by the sunset

"To me it looks like it was painted by human blood." whispered Anna but, still her friend caught it

"Why do you think that?" asked Maron

"Ah, look a raven. How ugly." said Anna trying to change the discussion

"Yeah, it's really ugly." Maron said deciding to let it slip for now

"So do you have a place to stay Maron?" asked Anna turning to face her friend

"Ahh, yeah. I stay at a hotel."

"That's good. It's close? Cause if it's I'm going to walk you home." she smiled at her friend

"Actually it's in the other direction so I'm going to go alone."

"You sure? I don't mind walking you home."

"Very sure. Now go home and fed that ugly cat of yours."

"What? The kitty it's not ugly. She's pretty." said Anna as sparkles appeared in her eyes

"If you say so..." sweat dropped Maron

"Well do you want to meet tomorrow and go shopping?" asked Anna

"Why not? Well meet in the park tomorrow at 9:30. K?"

"K." and with that the girls went on separated directions

Maron was exiting the park when she heard someone's footsteps. Turning around she didn't saw someone and decide it was just her imagination. As she turned again her eyes widened and she yelled not believing what she was seeing.

A suddenly fog appeared and after it vanished in the middle was a smirking Maron her eyes glowing blood red. On her hand was now a bracelet made of a strange golden wood.

---

So what happened with Maron? Is she alright? I dunno...sincerely I didn't thought to much. If you have any ideas tell me in your reviews. I'm always opened to suggestions. But, please don't flame me...I'm trying to do my best. Oh I forgot this is a HayateXHimeno story. If you don't like the pairing then continue reviewing and reading the story.

It has just very little parts with the two together. The rest are with Mannen and Anna I thought I could make Maron be with Hajime but...dunno for sure yet. Tell me if you like my pairs and review.


End file.
